five times
by blairswaldorfs
Summary: funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving / five times blair saves chuck while needing to save herself.


an: i've been writing this for ages, like a month but i'm back at school so i thought i may as well post it. sigh. inspired by stay (not really cos I tried doing a oneshot to the actual lyrics but nah just this one line) so listen to it kay

_funny you're the broken one, but i'm the only one who needed saving._

::

**i. you search for him high and low, even though it's your heart he broke.**

The sky is turning a burnt amber, like flickering flames of a fire that's slowly winding down after a frosty night of thundering rain and scorching hot chocolate that burns your lips. The amber signifies a close, an end to another day. Three have past since Chuck Bass had taken off, telling no one of his whereabouts and leaving nothing but a note that offered no clues as to where he might be.

Surprisingly, Blair has put all her effort into finding him despite being the one with crushed heart held between frail fingers. Nobody knows, of course. She's not going to let people know how weak she is. That she's looking for a boy that she'd be better off without. A boy that's caused her nothing but misery and pain and hurt, (but that's not true, is it?).

Three days of radio silence. Three days of _nothing_ and she's had to enlist the help of Jack Bass who showed up out of nowhere for his dear brothers company and could really care less about Chuck despite saying differently. It doesn't take much longer for Blair to fall apart at the seams, to unravel. What's the point in trying to save someone who doesn't want to be saved? All she can remember is an I love you not returned, the words tasting bitter in her mouth. Like poison.

On day four, New Years Eve, she traces him to China. Not an exact location, just a massive country but it's a _start_ and it's enough to break her even further. She's not ready to find him, to have to stand in front of him and swallow her pride to help him. She ends up at a party with Jack, she doesn't know anybody there so she allows herself to get ridiculously drunk. To mourn for a boy that left her in the middle of the night, with nothing but a note. It's almost tragically romantic but she's sick of her life being tragic.

"Hello sweetheart," Jack greets her on her fourth drink. They had entered together, and he had gotten lost in the crowd of business associates and Bass board members. Blair knows that he's only helping her find Chuck for the sake of his image. Just because Bart is passing down his beloved company to Jack doesn't mean the board will love him. She rolls her eyes as he takes the seat next to her, his hand dangerously close to hers. He's murmuring something about Chuck and China.

"Why do _you _want to save him so much?" Jack's question startles her. Her eyes go wide as she glances up at him, the elder Bass shrugs his shoulders as he drowns back a glass of scotch. She flinches as she remembers the taste of scotch on her mouth as Chuck would kiss her, at the painful reminders of what was and never will be again. Jack's attention quickly turns to the crowds of people starting to count down to the New Year. Blair briefly wonders how he can be so joyous when his nephew could be god knows where doing god knows what.

Ten. She hates Chuck Bass.

Nine. She will no longer search for him.

Eight. She won't care what he thinks.

Seven. She doesn't mind if he never comes home.

Six. He's better off dying in a foreign country by himself.

Five. Why should she care about him anymore?

Four. She takes back the I love you, she didn't mean it.

Three. She wants to hurt him.

Two. She wants to hurt him really _bad_.

One. She wants him to feel her pain.

"Happy New Year!" Party goers around her scream, without thinking she presses her lips against Jack's. _She wants to hurt Chuck, remember? _He eagerly responds, his hands traveling up to her face as he kisses her back harshly. The scotch burns her lips, and Chuck's face is the only face she sees. It doesn't take long for them to end up on bed, and it doesn't take long for Blair to realise she doesn't want to hurt Chuck like _this_. But Chuck doesn't want her, Jack does. One Bass wants her, and that's enough for her right now.

It's over and she makes herself vomit in the first time since Tuscany and broken promises that leave her shattered in an empty hotel room with no one but herself to blame. She calls Serena when she gets home, her mouth tasting like vomit and scotch and guilt but her blonde best friend is living it up with her boyfriend somewhere sunny, dancing on the beach and laughing like this year is the greatest year ever. She doesn't have time to answer Blair's calls, and her complaints about Cyrus and Eleanor and the boy who ran away because he was too scared to learn how to love. She hasn't had time for Blair since she left, having to deal with her own battle of feelings between two boys who have both made Brooklyn their home, _ew_.

Blair hasn't cried herself to sleep since her father took off. Choosing his new boyfriend over his own daughter, over his life in New York where everything was pretty on the surface and ugly inside. She didn't understand it then, she doesn't understand it now. She just understands that she _hurts_. She doesn't cry over Jack, she doesn't cry over Chuck, she doesn't cry over a boy. She cries over Serena, and she cries over her mother, and she cries over people who have hurt her (Chuck falls into that category) and she cries because she needs to cry to feel better.

Chuck's somewhere in Bangkok. Note, that's not China, anonymous source. He's somewhere in Bangkok celebrating the New Year with an empty glass and girls that are leaving him. _Everyone _leaves him, everyone leaves him and it cuts him in half. He doesn't think about Blair, because if he did the guilt would kill him. He doesn't think about anyone but the deceased father that never loved him being buried in the ground as his mother had been. Both parents died because of him, and it crushes him until he can't breathe.

And Blair doesn't give up looking.

The sky turns from an midnight blue-black to a light amber pink with hints of purple that remind you of fairy floss, and fairy princess dresses, running around the house with your mothers high heels and lipstick on. It shines over the city, a little sun rising up in the corner, ready to spread light over busy people rushing to do busy things. It's the signal of a new day. A day of forgiveness, and searching, and drama, and whatever else your heart desires. It's the signal of a fresh start.

::

**ii. you help him not give up on lily, even if he gave up on you.**

Blair Waldorf isn't supposed to be living in hell, but she is. She shouldn't have to lie and pretend that she's a student at Columbia because she _should _be a student there, gracing their halls with her regal presence as she studies in a higher form of education with minions that know the ways of the Upper East Side and read Gossip Girl. She _really _shouldn't have to stand in the middle of a partly snowy sidewalk and listen to Nate Archibald tell her what to do. She's Blair Waldorf, for crying out loud! Why does she seem to be the only who notices her importance? Aside from NYU wannabees and girls at Columbia who would throw her out the minute they find out about her lies.

_"Who knows if Chuck's even going to have time to do that with Lily, now." _She should of ignored Nate's obvious pleas for her to go and rescue Chuck from his inner demons again but she can't. (And it's _not _because she still loves him). She tricks herself into thinking that she's doing this for Lily who may have been an awful mother to Serena and Eric growing up, and even now, but was always there for Chuck when he needed her. Was always there for Blair when she needed her, sometimes. Plus, Lily doesn't deserve this, right?

And she guesses, somewhere deep down where she'll admit her true feelings, she wants to see Chuck. To see him suffering, of course. Because wouldn't he be without her? The real reason she's going to see him is one she can roll off of her lips though, one that she'll tell anyone (okay, not _anyone_) that will listen. Just because Chuck destroyed them with deals with a devil and caring about no one but himself and the empire he would of never of built if it wasn't for her, doesn't mean he should give up on Lily, and have Lily and him suffer in result of it. She's a good person, who'll do good things, even to bad people.

She was expecting the mess she found Chuck in, she really was. His body scrawled across the couch, ten or so empty glasses lying forgotten on a table near him. There's more empty glasses behind him, discarded on a pool table and other various places. Four bottles of wine that she suspects are empty share the same table as the mass of glasses. A purple lace bra carelessly thrown over the arm of the couch, a smarmy good morning, sunshine rolling off of his lips and into the air that smelled like it was filled to the brim with smoke.

She almost wants to run away, to pull a Chuck and fly to Bangkok. Even seeing him like this is overwhelming, but they fall into old patterns soon enough. Witty words being used as knives in a duel of who-can-ignore-their-feelings-the-longest. Details of other girls being shared in an obvious attempt to make her jealous, it's almost like he's forgotten that his rendezvous with various escorts are front page news on Gossip Girl. But a lie about not caring what he does will quickly fall off of her lips as she tries to push back feelings for him that she doesn't have.

She knows that he spots it though, the brief look of pain that flashes across her face. She knows that it gives him _joy_. It doesn't give him any joy, it crushes him that he still crushes her. He thought he was better than this, better than relying on hurtful words and sharp jabs to push people away. He wonders what she came here for. What was so important that she would swallow up her pride to visit him even though her life is in shambles.

"But I can't sit by and watch you avoid Lily," He doesn't have to wonder anymore. He brings the newspaper up to his eyes, blocking her out of his vision and thus blocking himself out of hers to mask the pain that flashes over _his _face. He hates her. Why can't she leave him alone? Why does she have to come over here and make him feel guilty by simply mentioning Lily's name. An excuse about work is quickly said, and he's mentioning Nadine again in hopes that it'll make her leave. He's not an idiot, he knows that she knows he's been sleeping with everyone in the city, why wouldn't he be? He's hoping it hurts more now that's he's saying it.

"And I can promise you that Lily isn't sitting around wondering when she's going to hear from _Chuck Bass_," His vulnerable side is slowly creeping through the cracks and shining through. He hates it, he may not sound like a scared seven year old boy peeping out from behind his nanny's leg but he _is_ and he wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and wrap his arm around Blair's waist, snuggling his face into her neck, into soft curls that smell of strawberry's. But, he made sure that would never be a possibility. _Ever_ again.

Blair wants to hit him. To scream at him. To hold him. All at once. She can read through the lines of what Chuck is saying, _I'm not good enough, why would Lily want to hear from me? etc etc etc_ and she wants to shake him and scream that he is but she can't. She can't do that for her own pride is getting in the way and goddamnit she's doing this for Lily! Not for the self absorbed asshole currently lying on the couch making her life go from a -100 to a -110 with every damn word laced in venom he's saying.

"Justify not seeing Lily all you want, both of us know what this really is. You've lost Bart, Elizabeth betrayed you," He inserts an eye roll in here, genuinely not feeling like bringing up bad reminders of his past, "and the thought of losing Lily terrifies you." She wants to say that she's saying all this to help him and Lily but it brings her a little happiness (a _little_, not much, barely any) that she's able to remind him of past and future pain to come.

As soon as the words are out in the air, he wants to take them back, swallow them whole. He doesn't mean it, it's another hurtful jab to cover up how broken he is. It's no excuse, but the words are rolling out and he can't stop them. He enjoys saying them, enjoys hurting Blair because she hurt him even if he hurt her first. Even if he hurt her worse, but her rejection even for all the right reasons stings and is another painful reminder of who doesn't want him and why would he? His mind is an inner battle of playing the poor neglected child card, and feeling sorry for himself.

"Sleep with every Nadine in the town for all I care, but don't close your heart to Lily. You and I both know in the end the person you'll end up hurting the most is you," Are her parting words as she rushes off to salvage what she can of her own life. She has better things to do than fix a boy that doesn't want to be fixed.

::

**iii. your dads gone, but your boyfriends best friend is in jail.  
**

Silence.

It's the first thing a fifteen year old Blair Waldorf clad in a lilac slip and a thin purple headband slipped amongst brunette curls notices after her father left. She wishes that it was noisy, that there were screams and yelling and shouts and names being screamed until throats ran dry and parents retreated to separate bedrooms. A lover calling in the dark of the night, only for the daughter to answer crying.

Anything would be better than this. This _silence_, because this silence only means one thing: It means her father's gone.

It means that the only parent that ever cared for her as walked out of her life without a second thought and rushed to France to be with his boy toy model. It means Blair Waldorf is once again not the most important person in somebody's life. It means that once again somebody has left her.

She sits at the foot of the long winding staircase, silent tears running down her face as she stares at the phone on the table waiting for Harold to call and tell her that he's coming home for her. Or that he's whisking her away to Paris to be with him.

Dorota stands in front of her, shaking her head as she peers at the girl she thinks of as her own daughter despite her own young age. Her face is emotionless, cold as her eyes never lift from where they stare at the phone. The maid lets out a soft sigh and goes off in another direction, busying herself with meaningless tasks. Blair wouldn't listen anyway, even if all she wants is to know someones there for her.

Blair's phone rings, and for a moment her face turns hopeful. Her lips twisting upwards into a beaming smile as she grabs it up greedily, only for her lips to fall into a frown as she sees Nate's name flash across the screen. She _should _be happy, she's been wanting Nate to call for weeks now. He keeps brushing her off, and ignoring her but she didn't want him to call now. Annoyed, she answers the call, an attack for why he hasn't called already on the tip of her tongue. He must read the papers! Or Gossip Girl! Or at least hear his mother gossiping! So why is it two days gone, and nothing but radio silence from the golden boy?

"Hey, Blair! Hey, um, I need you to do a favour for me. Well, actually it's for Chuck. Look, I'm at my grandfathers and he's stuck in jail and needs someone to come and bail him out. Could you please go get him for me? Just this once." Nate rambles, rushing the words out as fast as he can before Blair can berate him for why he hasn't called, or at least texted her to see how she was doing.

Instead, she's left speechless. Nate wants her to go get Chuck out of jail? _Now? _She's been through so much these past few days, and he hasn't even called to ask how she's doing but he calls her when he needs her to pick up his jerk of a best friend whom she kind of really loathes. She's furious! Nate rambles off an address and a quick thanks before hanging up on her.

She lets out a small growl before stomping up the stairs in a fit of fury and slamming her bedroom door shut. She quickly throws off her slip and slides on a dress hastily. She's only going to get Chuck because she needs something to take her mind off the constant abandonment. First Serena, then her father, and now it looks like Nate is ready to pack up and leave. At least Chuck is always there for her when she needs him, at least he called her as soon as the news of Harold leaving her mother for a male model spread around the UES. Hell, he even brought her ice cream! Though, she doesn't eat ice cream. Too many calories, and she _must _remain thin.

Must remain thin like Serena. Must remain thin so Nate will love her. Must remain thin to please catty socialites. Must remain thin to impress her barely there mother who only ever has something negative to say about her appearance. Must remain thin to be happy.

She throws a coat on over her shoulders as she looks at the harsh wind billowing around outside from her window. At least the weather is matching her mood. She shoves her phone in a bag, and rushes down the stairs and into the elevator. Then, she rushes out of the lobby and hails down a taxi, sliding into the seat and rattling off the address Nate had provided her with. As she watches the City fly past her in the window, rain starting to fall down prettily from the sky, she wishes she had brought an umbrella.

She wishes Serena was still here. She wishes Serena would call her. She wishes Serena would hold her, and comfort her and whisper nice things into her ear and force her to eat as they go out. She wishes Serena was still her best friend. She wishes for a lot of things.

She blindly throws a note at the taxi driver as she slips quietly out of the taxi and stands in front of the jail. She gives her head a light shake and marches up inside. God must hate her, she takes back every horrible thing she's ever done. Maybe not _every _horrible thing. Serena deserved to hear nothing but silence from Blair that week of year five! And Georgina Sparks really needed to be taken down, and said a final goodbye to. Too bad the bitch kept coming back.

"Hi! I'm here to pick up Chuck Bass?" Blair cheerily says to the woman sitting behind the front desk, a cup of coffee in her hand. The woman shakes her head, her fingers flitting across a keyboard and releasing Chuck from behind bars. Or, that's what Blair believes she's doing. Chuck is soon in Blair's sight, scowling as Blair greets him with a obviously fake happy hello and grabs onto his arm, steering him out of the dirty police station and onto the street.

"God, I can't _believe _you made me go to Brooklyn!" Blair cries, removing her hand from off her coat. Scrunching her nose up in disgust as people rush past her, wailing babies and dirty sidewalks and oh _god_ is that person wearing leopard print leggings? Kill her, kill her _now!_ Chuck lets out a bitter laugh as he looks around for his limo that he assumes she had taken to come and get him.

"I didn't know _I _made you bail me out of jail. I called Nathaniel, not his clingy girlfriend." Chuck bites back, a teasing smile on his lips. She rolls her eyes and hits him in the chest, not bothering to come up with a remark. She doesn't have the strength to spar with Chuck today. Her eyes fall to the ground, landing on her shoes. A going away gift from her father.

A plane ticket to France would of been better.

"Hey, thanks." Chuck awkwardly breaks the silence, a genuine albeit creepy smile spreads slowly across his lips. It looks weird on him, a true smile, after seeing him use his lips for about every facial expression but a smile. Blair looks at him questionably. She's surprised by the words, and for the sincerity laced in them, it brings a soft smile to her face. "For bailing me out," Chuck explains, gesturing towards the police station behind them, "You didn't have to do that." Chuck adds softly.

"I know." Blair nods her heads, pink lips rising into a grin that matches the one slowly spreading across Chuck's face. It hits her that it's the first time she's seen him smile since they were seven. It crushes her heart a little. She lets out a sigh and pulls at her phone, dialing a taxi to take them back home. Chuck doesn't question what she's doing, just looks out in front of them at the busy traffic. He doesn't know if he means the words he had uttered earlier, he just knows that while he's grateful, he feels sorry for Blair. But Blair _hates _pity soooo -

"Why the fuck are you getting in a taxi, Waldorf?" Chuck asks exasperated. He's flabbergasted at the sight before him. It's almost like she thinks they're _commoners_. Blair rolls her eyes as she sits primly in the taxi, eyes trained straight in front of her. Chuck stands on the sidewalk, arms crossed over his chest as he shakes his head at the very sight of the thing.

"There's no _fucking _way I'm getting in there, Waldorf." He states. The taxi driver mutters something about whether or not he should drive off without him, because he'll charge them for wasting his time. Blair replies with a remark about driving off as she sends Chuck a wicked smirk. He shakes his head while muttering a curse of swear words as he slides in next to Blair.

"I hate you," He mumbles, fumbling with the seat belt.

"Hate you, too!" She replies cheerily, a giggle rolling off of her lips. He hasn't heard her giggle since they were ten and playing dress up. It sounds so _childish. _

::

**iv. nate has torn your heart in two, but bart's going to send chuck away. **

At lunch time Nate always runs off with Serena. He'll grab her hand, swinging it around as she giggles and races off towards the swings. Like a golden retriever he follows, entranced by the six and a half year old who wears her hair in two plaits and has bright blue eyes. She's nothing like Blair, who'll sit on the bench and colour in. Broken promises of I'll play tomorrow! swirling around in his little mind.

Blair's his girlfriend, but he thinks he might like Serena more which isn't right.

"I love you, Natie!" Serena shouts, all wild giggles and flowing blonde hair and flowers behind her ear. Her dress is muddy, and her cheeks are red and her hands are grabbing onto Nate's hands for dear life. Her lips are a pink colour, and Nate wonders what it'll be like to kiss her like he's seen adults do in movies when they love each other. He doesn't have to wonder for much longer because Serena presses her lips to Nate's, _one, two, three, four, five, six _she counts before pulling away and running off, giggling.

All while Blair watches and feels her heart break in half, just like in the movies.

They're at a play date at Serena's house. Blair was going to stay the night, she had her blankets and pillows and a bag with tomorrows clothes and _everything_ but her stomach feels sick and all she wants to do is go home. Nate wasn't supposed to be kissing Serena. He wasn't supposed to be kissing anyone! Except for maybe her, because she's his _girlfriend_. She thought that he wanted to be her boyfriend, like in the movies.

Nate chases after Serena, calling her name at the top of his lungs despite Lily's protests as she enters the room. She spots Blair after a few seconds, sitting on the stairs, her eyes wide and forlorn. She drops her shopping bags and tells Eric to go off and find Serena. She approaches the girl carefully, Blair was practically like a third child. A second daughter. She almost wishes the girl was her own daughter. She loves Serena with everything in her, of course, but she was wild like she was and she saw how well that worked out for her. Blair was regal, poised, the perfect society princess. She'd give almost anything to have Serena behave like that for one day.

"What's wrong, sweet-" Lily starts saying, but Serena bustles into the room. Her hand intertwined with Eric's, she rushes towards Blair. Spitting out questions, are you hurt? are you okay? eric said you looked sad! don't be sad, b! did i do something wrong? what's wrong? Lily takes a step back as she watches her daughter try to comfort the brunette. She lets out a small smile before turning around to face Bart Bass who had just entered the penthouse. She greets him with two kisses, one against each cheek and a hello to Charles who's lips are set in a frown.

Nate is soon by Chuck's side, greeting the young boy and pulling him away to play.

"Charles," Bart's strict voice rings out. A warning set in his tone as he glares at the child. Chuck hangs his head down, and Blair's brows furrow. Was Chuck in trouble? _Again_. That's when it dawns on her, he must be in trouble for spilling ribena all over Marie Corsentino's dress, and for pushing her into the dirt. That was mostly _her _fault. It was her idea, she just didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher so Chuck had offered to do the dirty work as Blair supervised.

Her mouth lifts upwards into a semi-smirk, she _was _kinda glad that he was in trouble. Blair briefly overhears Lily asking if everything was alright in a hushed whisper. Then the words that no one, not even Blair, want to hear.

"I'm sending Chuck to boarding school. This is his last day in New York," Bart explains. The elder Bass shoots a vile look in the direction of the younger Bass, standing next to his best friend with almost tear filled eyes. Almost, because Chuck Bass doesn't cry.

"Why?" Serena asks, the bravest out of all of them (Lily included). Little hands on her hips, head cocked to one side. Her hair falling in mermaid waves of gold. Bart frowns at the young child, wondering how he'll be able to tell her that Chuck is good for nothing without having to say it.

"Because of his latest behaviour at school. Throwing ribena all over Marie Corsentino? Pushing her in the _dirt_? Wrecking her artwork! It's terrible behaviour, and he'll benefit from some rules." Bart explains, strict and stern and scary. Blair didn't know that Chuck had done something to Marie's artwork, she's almost proud which is why she feels like she needs to save him from going to boarding school.

She doesn't know _how _exactly. She could lie and say she did all those things, but then her parents would be mad and might send her away. But Bart was cold and didn't love Chuck the way her mummy and daddy loved _her_. They would never send her away, she was their precious Blair bear. She knows she should think this over a little more, come up with a plan to send Bart away instead but the words are rushing out of her mouth before she can stop them.

"Don't send Chuck away for something I did! _I _poured ribena all over her, pushed her in the dirt and wrecked her artwork. I lied and told the teacher that Chuck did it and Marie knows not to say a bad word against me, so I told her to say it was Chuck as well! You can't send him away for something he didn't do!" Blair screams, hands balled into fists at her sides.

She yelled. She, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, yelled. For _Chuck Bass_. The boy who'll push her over at school, and make fun of her headbands then steal them. She attributes saving Chuck from the wrath of big bad Bart as a nice deed done for Serena. Ultimately, Blair will marry Nate and Serena will marry Chuck. That can't happen if Chuck is sent away. She also saves him from Nate, even if he is being mean, he needs his best friend and Blair will make sure he says sorry to her.

Bart frowns at Blair Waldorf, her angry eyes and her angry stance. He presses his lips together, watching the dynamic between the four young children he begins to rethink his choice. He lets out a heavy sigh, he's not exactly up to battling children today. He knows he'll regret this later, but there is a part of him that loves Chuck despite the ways he chooses to act, to unleash his inner frustration and anger at everything unfair that has ever happened to him.

"Chuck can stay," Bart sighs, pinching his nose with his fingers as Lily leads him off to another room for tea and a catch up which will mostly consist of vodka being poured in the tea and a healthy dose of gossip.

Later that day, as the sun dwindles down and a cool air blows around outside, Chuck will come up to Blair as she sits alone in Serena's room admiring her collection of dolls. He'll sit on the floor, cross legged and he'll tell her thank you and she'll laugh and tell him that she did it for Nate and Serena. He'll make a comment about them, one that will anger her and bring tears to her eyes. Both have ditched her, once again, to play with each other. Chuck will tell her sweetly that maybe it's not going to be Nate and Blair and Serena and Chuck but maybe it'll be Nate and Serena and maybe Chuck and Blair.

"But I wouldn't _ever _get married," Chuck will inform her seriously, shaking his head as he admires the dolls along with Blair.

::

**v. chuck needs georgina gone and you need to stop throwing up.**

It was Georgina who casually mentioned it at a party, how her mother will throw up after every meal so she could be _skinnyskinnyskinny_. It was Georgina that had laughed when Blair had casually enquired what she meant? It was Georgina that had told her what her mother would do. It was Georgina that had showed Blair what to do, and with disgust Blair had curled up her nose and screeched _ew!_ before running off back towards the party as Georgina laughed.

She was ten then, and there was no use for her to be making herself vomit.

But then the clock ticked thirteen, and Serena was thin as thin could be and all the boys wanted _her_. Flirted with her regardless of her relationship with Max Price. Serena was everything Blair was not in every aspect of her life, and Blair remembered a party three years ago with Georgina the evil and her wicked ways of getting rid of weight.

So, she tried it one night after her mother compared her to the ever thin Serena and asked her why she couldn't be more like her. She tried it one night after she ate too much cake. She tried it one night after she looked at herself in the mirror and all she saw was walking fat.

She tried it and she _liked _it.

(She didn't like it, but she liked the results).

Blair wasn't stupid, she knew that it was wrong. That there were other ways to be thin, that she didn't have to be thin at all but the little voice inside of her head that sounded a lot like her mother told her differently.

It was Summer when Chuck called her, _pleading_ for her help. She never thought she'd see the day. Apparently the same Georgina that had filled Blair's brain with thoughts of how to be thin and pushing fingers down throats, also liked to chase around a certain Chuck Bass.

"She's crazy." Chuck stated as soon as Blair was in sight. He was sitting on the couch in his room of the Palace, his father had kicked him out two weeks earlier for misbehaving and threats of boarding school like the one he was going to be sent to when he was younger.

"Don't have to tell me," Blair sing-songed, letting her bag drop on the coffee table as her hands rose to her hips and her lips puckered in response to the sight of one of her longest childhood friends before her. Hair a mess, black circles underneath eyes and a scotch in his hand. Wasn't he a bit too young to be following in his fathers footsteps?

"What do you need me to do?" Blair asked. Chuck sent her a sly grin, "And why?" She demanded. On the phone he told her not to ask because he wouldn't tell but she just _had _to know. The boy lets out a soft sigh, running his hands through his hair and slamming his head backwards onto the couch.

"Because I fucked her and now she won't leave me alone, okay? She's _c-r-a-z-y _and I need her gone from the city." He spelt it out for her, his mind a hazy mess of a closet, Serena's thirteenth and Georgina's bubblegum lips.

Blair scrunched up her nose. _Yuck_, she didn't need to know that as she pondered what she could do to get Georgina to leave. She had her own problems to deal with, her parents weren't as dimwitted as she originally had believed and were catching on quick to her little way of staying perfect. She pursed her lips. She had never liked Georgina, anyway.

"I'll think of something," The brunette had vaguely put it, before disappearing to deal with a wicked monster living in a palace that wasn't quite as pretty as Blair's.

It's three weeks before Georgina is kicked out of the UES and sent to a girls boot camp somewhere far, far away. Serena crying on a sidewalk, and a bag of pills in Georgina's disapproving parents hands. Blair claims that she'll never tell just how she managed to kick Georgina out, just that she managed to do it like a only a true queen would be able to.

::

an: wow um so the last one is super short but idk thought i should just wrap it up because i actually wanted to post it really soon. this hasn't been edited sorry yo. if you don't like it then leave because i'm just a stupid kid i don't know what i'm doing leave me the fuck alone please with some of the hate, kay thanks.


End file.
